Sleep on the Same Bed
by Lasagna Girl
Summary: Hanya kegiatan mereka setelah selesai menonton film bersama. Dan, Taufan yang memaksa tidur bersama Halilintar dan Gempa. Didedikasikan untuk ultah BoBoiBoy 13 Maret besok, dan hanya sekedar fic pelampiasan Author (?). Warn: BBBcest, slight TaufanHali dan HaliGempa, OOC, typo, ga-jeness


"Hah.. hah.. hah..." nafasnya tersengal-sengal, dia menoleh ke sana kemari sebelum mulai berlari lagi. Derap langkahnya dia percepat—berharap monster itu jauh tertinggal di belakangnya.

Malam itu begitu sunyi, tidak ada yang dia dengar kecuali suara langkahnya. Terus—dia terus berlari tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Tidak mempedulikan bahwa dia akan menabrak sesuatu nantinya. Tidak mempedulikan angin malam yang menerbangkan topi kesayangngannya.

Dia berbelok di sebuah gang dan.. Bruk! Disenderkannya punggungnya pada salah satu tembok gang yang dilaluinya. Tenaganya habis, kekuatan monster itu ternyata tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan—dia tidak tahu kalau monster itu lebih kuat saat malam hari.

Tubuhnya melorot, wajahnya mendongak ke atas. Membayangkan kembali bagaimana monster itu membunuh keempat temannya. Sekarang tinggal dia sendiri, melarikan diri seperti pengecut. Matanya terpejam—berharap semoga monster itu tidak menemukannya disini.

Bum! Tanah disekitarnya bergetar... Bum! Bum! Suara getarannya semakin dekat ke arahnya. Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara—matanya terbelalak. Dilihatnya monster itu hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja darinya.

Monster itu berlari ke arahnya, membuka lebar-lebar mulutnya.

Sesaat kerongkongannya seakan kering, suaranya tercekat, ini dia—waktunya...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**BoBoiBoy Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

"**Sleep on the Same Bed"**

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy punya Animonsta, kalo mereka punya saya, bakal ada pair yaoi disini, muahahaha *ketawa nista* *dikeroyok***

**Warn: Ranjau typo, OOC, BBB twincest, slight TaufanHali/HalilinTaufan (?) dan HaliGempa, chara ternistakan, kalimat yang berbelit-belit, de-el-el**

**.**

**.**

_**Enjoy Please**_

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAA!" Taufan dan Gempa menjerit bersamaan—dan tanpa sadar sudah saling berpelukan.

"Huh," Halilintar di samping mereka cuma mendengus sambil membuang muka. Bodoh, pikirnya—hanya film horror seperti ini, dan kedua saudaranya itu sudah jejeritan seperti itu?

Halilintar menengok jam di ruang keluarga mereka—pukul 12.30—ck, larut sekali. Harusnya dia sudah tertidur lelap dan bermimpi jam segini. Salahkan Taufan yang merengek—memaksanya dan Gempa menemani si ribut itu menonton film horror di salah satu channel TV mereka.

Awalnya dia menolak—begitu juga Gempa, karena si sulung sudah mengantuk dan si bungsu harus istirahat cukup, karena akan ada ujian Matematika super sulit dari gurunya besok. Tapi Taufan tidak menyerah, dia mengancam kakaknya akan meletuskan banyak balon waktu ultah mereka tanggal 13 Maret nanti—dan itu sukses membuat kakaknya menurut. Gempa? Oh percayalah, dengan sedikit kata-kata penghasut yang manis dan lembut, maka si bungsu akan langsung luluh—meski mungkin sedikit tidak ikhlas.

Dan disinilah si kembar 3 berada, di ruang keluarga rumah mereka, di depan TV—menonton film horror bersama. Yang sebenarnya terlihat membosankan bagi Halilintar. Dan kedua saudara kembarnya malah asyik sendiri menonton—sambil sesekali jejeritan—melupakan dirinya yang duduk di sudut sofa sambil menutup kedua telinganya, takut tuli karena jeritan Taufan dan Gempa.

Halilintar sebenarnya bisa saja meninggalkan kedua saudaranya sendirian, lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur. Tapi baru saja dia mau berdiri, sebuah tangan mencengkeram erat lengannya. Taufan—dengan wajah setengah ketakutan, seperempat menangis, dan seperempat memelas—menarik-narik lengannya.

"Kak... jangan pergi, dong..."

Ukh.. dihadapkan dengan wajah moe (?) dan suara memelas adiknya itu sukses menghancurkan niatnya untuk tidur. Halilintar pun dengan enggan duduk kembali—sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

Yeah, sepertinya dia harus bertahan dari jeritan kedua adiknya—dan pergi ke dokter THT besok untuk memeriksakan kenormalan indra pendengarnya. Dan pergi ke psikolog untuk memeriksakan—kenapa dia selalu saja jadi penurut pada adiknya yang ribut itu?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

25 menit kemudian, menjadi surga untuk Halilintar. Akhirnya film itu selesai, dan dia bisa langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Tapi, belum dia menyetuh tangga menuju lantai dua—kamarnya, ujung kaosnya ditarik-tarik dari belakang. Halilintar menoleh ke belakang, didapatinya Gempa dengan wajah masih ketakutan. Kelakuan si bungsu membuatnya heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Eehh—uhh... Kak, boleh tidur bareng, nggak?" Gempa menjawab dengan suara sangat lirih.

Halilintar mengeryit, tumben sekali—pikirnya. Ohh, segera saja dia mengerti kenapa adiknya begitu. Mungkin masih takut dengan film horror yang baru saja mereka tonton. Gempa memang penakut dengan hal seperti itu—seperti halnya dirinya yang takut dengan suara letusan balon.

"Yah, terserah.." begitu jawab si sulung. Gempa mengangguk—wajahnya sedikit cerah—dan dia mengikuti kakaknya naik ke lantai dua.

Taufan yang masih dilantai satu terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Dia merasa sedikit iri dengan Gempa yang dengan mudahnya diizinkan untuk tidur bersama kakaknya. Hei, selama ini setiap dia meminta tidur bersama kakaknya, Halilintar selalu menolak. Kenapa Gempa semudah itu mendapat izin!?

"Ah iya," tiba-tiba Halilintar menoleh ke arah adik-adiknya, "Sudah gosok gigi?" tanyanya—yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Gempa, dan gelengan dari Taufan.

"Baguslah, ayo tidur," si sulung menepuk pelan puncak kepala si bungsu.

Taufan semakin kesal, ternyata Halilintar Cuma memperhatikan anggukan Gempa. Sedangkan dia dikacangin begitu saja.

Oh, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Langsung saja Taufan meneriakkan nama kakaknya.

"Kak Hali!"

Halilintar yang hampir memutar kenop pintu kamarnya, menoleh pada Taufan yang berjalan—seperempat berlari—menuju dirinya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku juga mau tidur bareng!" kata Taufan penuh semangat.

"Nggak mau." Tolak Halilintar tegas.

"Kenapa!?"

"Ya, pokoknya nggak mau—Gempa, masuklah duluan." Halilintar menyuruh Gempa masuk kamarnya duluan—yang bersangkutan langsung menurut.

"Uhh.." Taufan mengeluh, "Gempa langsung diizinin tidur bareng, kenapa aku selalu ditolak?" sekali lagi si kembar tengah menunjukkan wajah memelas pada kakaknya.

"Kau—" Halilintar menghela nafas, kalau sudah begini, mana bisa dia menolak—lagipula memang benar kalau dia selalu menolak Taufan. Mungkin kali ini saja dia mengizinkannya tidur bersama? Sebenarnya Halilintar ingin memberitahu adik kembar pertamanya itu tentang kebiasaan buruk Taufan kalau tidur dengan orang lain. Tapi, dia takut akan terjadi debat semalam suntuk—dengan Taufan yang selalu menyanggah kebiasaan buruknya, dan tidak percaya kalau kakaknya itu tidak membuktikannya.

Memangnya apa kebiasaan buruk Taufan ketika tidur? Uhh... Halilintar tidak mau lagi mengingat apa yang dilakukan Taufan ketika mereka terakhir kali tidur bersama. Si sulung hampir 3 hari punggungnya sakit dan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar akibatnya.

"Ya sudahlah.. terserah," akhirnya Halilintar menyerah. Dan itu langsung membuat Taufan yang tadinya kesal langsung tersenyum cerah.

"Terima kasih, Kak!" Taufan menerjang kakaknya dan memeluknya erat. Akhirnya, dia bisa tidur bersama kakaknya lagi—meski sebenarnya masih ada Gempa, "Kalau begitu ayo, Kak!" Taufan menarik-narik kakaknya masuk ke kamar.

"Eeehh, tunggu dulu!" Halilintar menarik kembali Taufan.

"Eh, apa lagi?" Taufan bertanya heran.

"Memangnya kau sudah sikat gigi?"

"Ah..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Setelah menuntaskan titah kakaknya untuk menggosok gigi, Taufan cepat-cepat naik ke lantai dua, dimana kamar kakaknya berada. Hatinya senang karena setelah sekian ribu kali ditolak, kesempatan untuk tidur bersama kakaknya ternyata masih ada. Sambil memutar kenop pintu kamar, Taufan membayangkan bagaimana posisinya nanti di samping kakaknya—sambil terkikik sendiri.

Dia berjalan memasuki kamar kakaknya, dan tiba-tiba terlihat shock dengan Gempa sedang dalam posisi paling nyaman—yang paling dia inginkan—saat itu. Memeluk Halilintar dari belakang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung sang kakak.

Taufan yang tidak terima langsung memberi jarak antara kakak dan adik kembarnya, yang membuat Gempa dan Halilintar terbangun—Halilintar masih dalam posisi semula, pura-pura tidur. Dan si kembar tengah itu langsung meringsek masuk ke celah yang dibuatnya, menatap Gempa kesal, dan berbalik memeluk kakaknya erat—meninggalkan Gempa yang terbangun dalam keadaan terbengong-bengong.

Sedangkan Halilintar yang dipeluk Taufan erat hanya bisa berdoa, semoga besok dia masih bisa berjalan normal tanpa merasakan sakit di punggung.

Gempa menghela nafas setelahnya, dari tindakan Taufan tadi, kakak kembar keduanya itu seakan bicara, "Kak Hali itu milikku! Jangan sentuh!". Sigh, padahal dia sudah dalam posisi nyaman tadi. Ya sudahlah, tidak bisa memeluk kakak sulungnya, memeluk kakak keduanya juga tidak apa-apa. Toh, muka mereka berdua—bertiga sama (?).

Gempa menggeser posisinya agar lebih dekat dengan Taufan, dan memeluk orang di depannya erat...

Grep!

"HOEKS!"

Yahh... tapi nggak usah erat-erat amat kali...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Ungghh..." Halilintar melenguh pelan. Entah kenapa kasurnya terasa sangat keras dan dingin. Dia menoleh ke samping, mendapati Gempa tertidur dengan posisi kaki di atas. Dia menoleh ke arah sebaliknya, lalu menoleh ke arah Gempa lagi—loh, mana Taufan?

Halilintar bangun dengan pandangan setengah mengatuk, punggungnya tiba-tiba terasa sangat nyeri. Dia merasakan tangannya yang dia gunakan untuk tumpuan juga terasa dingin. Saat pandangannya jadi lebih jelas, dia mendapati dirinya dan Gempa sudah berada di lantai di bawah tempat tidurnya. Sudah kuduga—batinnya, Taufan memulai lagi kebiasaan buruknya.

Si sulung berdiri, menengok ke arah tempat tidurnya. Dan benar saja, ini kebiasaan buruknya! Taufan dalam keadaan terlentang—posisi tidur berantakan, bantal sudah bukan lagi sandaran kepalanya, kakinya menjejak tembok—hampir menguasai sendiri seluruh kasur kakaknya. Sudah pasti, tadi malam dia menendang Halilintar dan Gempa sampai jatuh dari tempat tidur—sampai punggungnya sakit seperti ini.

Sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya, Halilintar benar-benar menyesal mengizinkan Taufan tidur bersamanya—dan Gempa malam ini. Dia lalu berpikiran—mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kalinya si kembar tengah boleh tidur bersamanya, atau boleh menjejakkan kaki di kamarnya.

Haahh... mungkin punggungnya akan terasa sakit hingga beberapa hari ke depan.

Mari kita berdoa pada Tuhan, semoga Taufan masih diberi keselamatan saat bangun—saat menghadapi kakaknya nanti.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N:**

AAAAAAAAAAA! INI APA YANG SAYA BUAT, TUHAAAAN!? #apa

Ehem—maafkan saya yang lebay ini. Halo! Perkenalkan, saya author newbie bekas silent reader yang nggak sengaja nyungsep di fandom BoBoiBoy Indonesia, Lasagna Girl! Anda bisa panggil saya Lasee saja—biar ringkes.

Ngomong-ngomong, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya di FFn menggunakan akun ini (saya punya akun lain, beda fandom). Ini adalah fic yang saya tulis, setelah hiatus menulis selama hampir 2 tahun. Fic ini terinspirasi dari fanart temen FB saya yang hampir sama temanya (tidur bareng, tapi di fanartnya temen saya, yang tidur bareng cuma Halilintar sama Taufan)—bagi yang merasa, berarti saya adalah salah satu teman FB anda.

Sebenarnya saya bingung sendiri apa yang saya tulis saat ini #wat karena saya merasa cerita ini sedikit ga-je dengan judulnya—meski ada hubungannya sih. Ini fanfic juga awalnya hanyalah pelampiasan saya yang greget akan pair HalilinTaufan akhir-akhir ini. Entah kenapa mereka ini unyu sekali, padahal dari satu orang yang sama.

About this fic, saya merasa agak sedikit aneh saat membaca ulang fic ini. Kok Taufan kaya' kelihatan pingin monopoli Bang Hali sendirian, ya? Saya jadi kasihan sama Gempa. (?) Semua karakter OOC lagi, hiks... Gempanya ituuuu... kelihatan khas adik sekali—manja sama kakaknya. *digiles golem tanah*

Awalnya saya mau memasukkan Api dan Air ke dalam fic ini. Tapi, mau dikemanakan mereka? padahal fokus saya juga cuma untuk 3 orang ini. Akhirnya saya nggak jadi masukin mereka berdua ke sini. Awalnya juga saya mau buat Taufan dan Api yang jejeritan sambil pelukan, melihat Gempa itu harusnya kalem. Tapi, itupun berubah juga—eh, Gempa dibuat OOC dikit nggak apa-apa kan? *2x digiles golem tanah*

Terakhir, karena ini fic yang saya tulis setelah sama sekali nggak nulis fanfic lagi selama 2 tahun, maka saya meminta kritik dan sarannya pada readers semua. Mungkin bakal banyak kesalahan yang akan kalian temukan dalam fic ini, jadi mohon bantuannya. Review please?

Akhir kata,

Salam Awesome!

—Lasagna Girl


End file.
